


有原力存在的世界观设定下该如何正确使用原力

by pilotrocks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Poe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotrocks/pseuds/pilotrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他认出了他，多年未见，他长的出人意料又情理之中的英俊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	有原力存在的世界观设定下该如何正确使用原力

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞向，各种私设出没注意，OOC，请不要追究逻辑性，我只是单纯的想干哭王牌飞行员而已。

 

“地图在哪儿？”

机械生硬的假声从面罩下传来，Poe翻翻眼皮表示自己正在听。他觉得又困又累，不久前被风暴兵用拳头连续猛击的肋骨在隐隐作痛，额角被枪托狠狠砸出的口子淌下来的鲜血挂在他的眉梢上慢慢凝结。现在他们换了这个穿着一身黑衣的狂躁症患者追问着地图的下落。

“你知道我可以使用原力。”无视俘虏的沉默，那声音继续着。

原力在上，就不能留下我一个人在这个冰冷的审问椅上睡一会吗？抵抗组织的王牌飞行员长长的吐出一口气，为了避免牵动伤口，他用一种非常缓慢而谨慎的姿态抬头。

此刻身材高大的黑暗绝地站在他的眼前，Poe可以听见对方平稳的呼吸被变音器拖长变得嗤嗤作响，这让他觉得有些滑稽。

“所以……这次是你先开口，真难得。”飞行员在脑中计算着自己可以拖延的时间和成功率极其渺茫的逃跑计划。

“说出地图的下落，除此之外你别无选择。”面对俘虏的打岔，Kylo Ren不为所动。

别无选择，Poe在心中挫败的赞同着对方，是的，被囚禁，任务被中断，与基地失联，然后。死在这里。

于是他露出自己最为恳切的神色，认真而温和端详了自己的敌人片刻，轻轻的开口了。

“你在那个傻了吧唧的玩意儿后面嘟囔没人能听能懂，真的。”

激怒对方并非明智之举，Poe眨眨眼睛，但就像对方说的，他别无选择。

 

那是Poe第一次真真切切的感受黑暗面的原力。仿佛有粘稠阴冷液体从头顶流泻而下将他整个人包裹其中，这触觉让他不由自主的想到蛇那滑腻腻的鳞片，然后眼前的景色开始变幻，山川，河流，星系在他的周身闪现，日落星升，四季交迭。他置身于宇宙之中，脚下的银河发出莹莹幽光。他沉入深海，鲸鱼巨大的遗骸陈列他的头顶供养着数以万计的生命。他站立在自己儿时的房间中央，型号各异的战斗机模型挂满了天蓝色屋顶。他早已忘却的记忆纷至沓来，阳光和灰尘的味道扶摇直上，那种奇异的舒适感还尚未蔓延开来下一秒就开始变得让人难以忍受了。

疼痛像是通过针头直接注射进脑脊液反映到了大脑，这太他妈的疼了，Poe并不善于忍受疼痛，他张张嘴，因突如其来的剧痛短暂的失声后爆发出撕心裂肺的咆哮，天啊，真的是太他妈的疼了，Poe挣扎着，忍一忍，忍一忍就会过去的，想想X翼战斗机的皮革驾驶座，想想崭新锃亮的橙色喷漆，头盔里残留着的洗发水的味道，呲呲作响的电流从通信器中传来。尖锐的耳鸣在脑中响起盖过了他自己的哀嚎，痛感从脑干一路涌向四肢百骸。想想机窗外宇宙中群星闪耀，想想浸透了衣衫的土腥味的雨水，想想尚留有余温的被褥，父亲暖洋洋且宽厚的手掌，母亲望过来的温柔目光和那些落在自己身上的吻…………那些吻……

疼痛戛然而止，Poe全身痉挛，汗如雨下，他大口大口的倒着气努力重拾自己的呼吸。

Kylo Ren若有所思的绕着他走了一圈，似是在等待对方平复下来可以作答。

“…………你不是原力敏感者，第一次接触会这么疼很正常。”

Poe睁眼又立刻闭紧，还没消退的眩晕让他一时无法面对头顶照明灯的光亮。

“地图在哪儿？”

“你把地图藏在了什么地方？”Poe模仿着对方的声音，然后又换回自己的，他闭目绽出一个转瞬即逝的笑容，“这句并不长，你可以试着重复一下。只说一句你不无聊吗？”

开启的镣铐让Poe像布娃娃一样软绵绵的滑倒下去狼狈的跌成一团。FUCK！飞行员咽下口中的痛呼，他试着想要站起来但腿脚哆嗦的太过厉害没能成功。

“你在浪费我的时间。”

“……那你大可离开。”飞行员干脆坐在地板上，他眯着眼睛看过来的样子就像自己给出了一个非常不错的建议希望对方能听取。

Poe的双手猛撑住地面才不至于直接把额头撞向地板，无形的力量按压着飞行员的脖颈和后脑勺要他跪伏在地，他咬牙凝聚所剩无几的力量与对方的原力僵持着不肯退让。

“趴下。”

Kylo Ren失去了耐心，他用脚踩向反叛军的后背，厚实坚硬的鞋底硌进肉里，Poe配合的低匐下去，过程中几乎感受不到阻力，飞行员的额头抵在地板上留下了一个湿漉漉的印子，他艰难的大口呼吸了几下。

Kylo Ren把Poe的行为理解成屈服，他收回施加在对方身上的控制。

“说。”

“我肋骨疼的厉害，觉得自己没必要再受无意义的伤。”略微年长的飞行员稍稍支起身子，他露出的无辜表情让Kylo有一瞬间的暴怒，但紧随其后的莫名挫败感又把怒火熄灭，他蹲下身拉进两人的距离。

黑暗绝地的手掌在Poe的脸上投下阴影，王牌飞行员不可避免的瑟缩着向后躲去，他再次被原力攫取了行动，双手锁于背后跪坐在黑色原力使用者的面前。

“告诉我，地图在哪儿？”

Poe无言的抿起嘴角，在自身体重和地板的双重作用下膝盖上正在形成淤青。

那种说不清道不明的感觉再次袭来，轻微的耳鸣伴随着尚可忍受的刺痛，风声在他的耳边呼啸，莹蓝色的日光倾泻而下，俯视地面可以看到蓊郁的树林中隐藏着碧绿色的湖泊，透顶传来的母亲的声音里带着笑意，Poe微微右倾依靠自身的重量带动方向把，母亲的体温透过飞行服从他背部源源不断的传递而来。眩晕让飞行员的胃不舒服的皱成了一团，他急促的喘息着，小幅度的挣扎了一下。

然后他看到自己曾经驾驶过的橙白相间的R-11X翼学员战机穿梭于障碍物之间，精准的击落每一个目标，少年们呐喊助威的声音在他身边此起彼伏。原力变得开始沉重可以感知，压在Poe的胸口干扰着他的呼吸，他费力而缓慢的摇摇头。

光线昏暗的酒吧里流淌着倦怠的音乐，身旁穿着新共和国星际舰队飞行服的男人隐蔽的把右手搭在他的腰间，对方微笑着叫他“指挥官”时的声音既静谧又热烈。

尖锐的刺痛以狂风过境之势袭来，像数把刀刃同时划开皮肤直切骨髓，“操—（*&%￥#@！*“：》”一长串粗俗不堪的阿贝德尼多语脏话从飞行员的嘴里蹦了出来，他紧闭着双眼不让生理性的泪水流出来。

脑内的映像持续闪现着，橙白相间的学员战机第一个穿过终点，从观众席上可以看到一个少年摘下头盔跳出驾驶舱，欢呼声响彻了全场，黑色卷发的男孩背对着比赛场地上方的银屏大笑着举起手中的奖杯，Poe看见16岁的自己的面孔充斥了整个屏幕，镜头下他目光如炬。

然后画面消失只余黑暗，Poe有些困惑但此刻无暇深思，那钻心剜骨的剧痛丝毫没有退去的意思，他低声哀嚎着着感受自己胃部正在痉挛，在他干呕出第一声的时候疼痛停止了，原力的钳制也随之消失，Poe歪倒在地板上把自己缩成了一团。

这回Kylo Ren不在踱步，他像是已经确定了什么似的在距离对方极近的地方站定，鞋尖轻贴着飞行员的脸颊。

“你喜欢男人。”这不是个疑问。

“……很高兴给你提供了一个茶余饭后的谈资。”

Poe捂着还在抽搐的胃部，任由对方把鞋底印上自己的脖颈。

“你喜欢过一个男人。”Kylo Ren无视了他的挑衅，纠正着，逐渐精确着自己说的每一句话，如同机器，“但是他死了。就跟你的父母一样。”

“你想打倒第一秩序军团。”

Kylo Ren用脚撵住Poe的喉咙，迫使他转身平躺面向自己。

“你想报仇。”

“你还想杀了我。”

短暂停顿过后，Kylo Ren的声音里似乎染上了难以察觉的细微得意，“但是你失败了。你要死在这里了。”

他用脚尖点起Poe 的下巴，让自己更好的欣赏着对方的表情。

“你在害怕。在死亡面前你无能为力。”

有那么一瞬，所有的情绪如潮水从飞行员的面孔上退却只剩平静，但看过来的目光又冷又深，审讯室顶的灯光都照不透他棕黑色的眼。

“是啊，这不是明摆着的吗？”下一刻，Poe蹙眉喘息着伸手推开Kylo Ren的鞋子，撑起身子轻轻摩挲着喉咙，“说点我不知道的。”

“你们的血肉之躯将化为宇宙中的尘埃，你们的存在将被第一秩序军团抹杀殆尽，这个世界上甚至都不会再存在关于你们的任何记载。”

“…………”Poe露出了一种介于想要大笑和震惊之间的难以言喻的表情，“他们都说你是个疯子，狂躁症患者，但我确实没想到你能疯成这样。要我说，肯定是那个黑暗面的原力搞坏了你的脑子，说真的，你现在……”

飞行员没能把话说完，他的声音被掐断在喉咙里。Kylo Ren 的怒火溢于言表，黑暗面的原力在他的周身涌动，如同风雨欲来之时天空中翻卷游走的云层，酝酿着电光和雷鸣。

 

小个头的反叛军被原力提拉着手臂从地板上直接抻起来悬吊在空中，自身的全部重量直接压坠在双臂上，关节咯吧作响，他张开嘴发出无声的惨叫。

“……地图在哪儿。”

Poe痛苦的表情很大程度上缓解了Kylo Ren的怒气，短暂的失控后他恢复了自持，躁动的原力气场隐去，再开口讲话，电子音平板机械，听不出情绪。

“呃啊！啊——”飞行员又能发出声音了，他咬牙咽下脱口而出的尖叫，瞪视着对方，“反叛军是不会屈服的！”

黑暗面原力的使用者端详了Poe片刻，他走过去伸出右手碰了碰对方的嘴唇，粗糙略微硬质的手套布料在他的皮肤上留下了浅浅的红痕，然后贴合着对方皮肤一路下滑直至领口，Kylo Ren的手继续滑动，扫过飞行员的乳首轻轻掐捏。Poe已过而立之年，跟大多数男人一样乳首并不非常敏感，比起布料剐蹭肌肤带来的刺痒快感反倒是Kylo Ren的动作更让他心惊肉跳。

察觉到对方的僵硬，黑暗绝地抽回揉弄对方胸肌的右手。

黑暗绝地转而把手伸进Poe上衣的下摆，飞行员腹肌紧绷触感坚实，高吊着手臂让他的肋骨摸起来根根分明，在手套擦过飞行员曲线较好的腰线时，黑色卷发的男人皱眉难以抑制的哆嗦了一下。Kylo Ren没有错过这个细节，他在Poe的腰间摩挲着，寻找自己的目标，然后他用上了几分力量掐在对方的侧腰偏后方的一块软肉上。

“嗯！”

Poe难以自持的抖动了一下哼出声来，瞬间有点软了腰身提不上力气。Kylo Ren的左手紧随其后的覆上他敏感的腰间摩挲戳刺，让他渐渐紊乱了鼻息，Poe用犬齿咬破了自己的口腔内壁在哼笑和呻吟间忍耐煎熬。

黑暗绝地的手毫无预兆的摸进了他的裤子，Poe发出短促的惊喘立刻死死咬住嘴唇，在被调动起来的身体上任何细微的触感都被放大。质地粗糙的手套剐蹭着他身上最为柔软的皮肤，不可忽视刺痛引的他全身的血液向下集中，Kylo Ren持续的揉搓着反叛军的分身，感受着对方抑制不住的颤抖。

“你喜欢这样。”忽然响起声音听起来既残忍又饱含恶意，仿佛在描述一种令他作呕的什么东西，“被敌人碰触让你感到兴奋吗。”

这真的不能怪他，Poe羞耻的思忖着，他很久很久都没有被人这样碰过了，自己甚至不记得最后一次跟人上床在什么时候，好吧，也许Kylo Ren可以帮他想起来，但是，原力在上，他甚至都已经很久没有这样碰过自己了！

飞行员呼吸急促，胸腔剧烈的起伏，徒劳的扭动着身子想要避开Kylo Ren的手指，他的分身在对方粗暴的揉捏下渐渐苏醒，隐秘难堪的快感缠绕着最初的痛意扶摇直上。

他宁愿现在自己被拷打，被黑暗面的原力翻搅脑浆。

Poe强迫自己去回想贾库粗糙灼热沙土，无辜村民的尸首和凝结的棕褐色的血迹，他努力品味着酸痛的肩胛骨和麻木的指尖，长时间的拖吊让他手臂犹如撕裂开来。

“我知道你在打什么主意，”拥有原力黑暗面能力的男人停下动作，Poe被无形的手掐住了喉咙，又一次的，“你还能想着这些是因为我允许你。”

“……谢谢？”他坚持不懈的用气声嘲讽回击。好极了，这下掐的更紧了，不能呼吸了。

“或许我可以把这些录下来，然后把这影像发给你们耗子窝里的那群蝼蚁们欣赏，“Kylo Ren观察着飞行员的表情一字一顿的威胁着，他让Poe裤链大开并拉下对方的内裤，露出半硬的阴茎，“作为他们灭忙前的最后一个项娱乐。”

呃啊，这可太恶心了，我不觉得你给我手活儿的视频能娱乐大众。Poe的脑筋转的飞快，嘴唇翕动发不出声音，他额头上青筋因为缺氧有些暴起。

“你现在说出地图的下落，我就会停手，”前绝地武士用完全不像是劝诱的语气进行着劝诱，他暗示性的把手滑向Poe的后穴，按压着附近的皮肤，“如果你不说，我就会这里侵犯你，在这里的地板和墙面上，操到你合不拢腿，喉咙喊道沙哑，然后用原力把你知道的都挖出来，而这一切都会被监视器拍下来。”

语毕，Kylo Ren收回了双手。原力的束缚消失，Poe从窒息和禁锢中解脱出来，气流涌入喉管灌入燃烧般疼痛的双肺之中，他呛咳着趴跪在地板上，长时间被吊起的双臂仿佛已经不是他的了，针扎似的剧痛把刚刚抬头的欲望浇灭，他尽量显得有尊严的整理了一下自己的裤子。

“给你最后一次机会。”

“地图在哪儿。”

“……你这个丑了钢盔脑袋。”

Poe抱着双臂，低匐着身子跪坐地板上说出这句话的时候看起来有些畏缩，但就像一开始说的那样，除此之外，他又别无选择。

 

然而迎接他的并非想象中的Kylo Ren的暴怒，对方只是看着他，像是在思考着他刚刚说过的话，有或者在掂量着怎么折磨击垮他，然后那个让人闻风丧胆的黑暗绝地一言不发的摘下了自己的头盔。

面具下的Kylo Ren看起来惊人的年轻，他面孔消瘦端正，深黑色的头发散落在宽阔的肩头，锋锐的五官带有的煞气被自身无机质般澹泊的气息中和，在审讯室冰冷灯光的映衬下，有种突兀生硬又异样贴合于背景的美。Poe从生理上的感到恐惧，他小心的向后退去。

“你就是管不住你的嘴是吧。”

对方的声音低沉浑厚，让他联想到老旧飞行器发出的令人欣喜的轰鸣。

Poe还未能恢复知觉的双手被原力反拧在背后锁住，他痛苦的皱眉还来不及发声，下一刻就被Kylo Ren掐着喉咙提了起来。

Kylo Ren的冰凉嘴唇贴上飞行员干燥柔暖的唇瓣，Poe大睁着眼睛能够清晰的看到对方苍白脸上的颗颗雀斑，一下刻，潮湿温凉的舌头舔上嘴角，他这才如梦初醒般的挣动着向后撤去。Kylo Ren收紧了扣着Poe咽喉和后脑的手，不给对方任何逃走的机会，他耐心而认真的舔舐着飞行员的嘴角，用舌头一点点濡湿着紧闭的唇瓣，他用原力固定住Poe的身体，左手掰上对方的下巴迫使他松口。他们两人谁也没有闭眼，就这样双唇相触，在最为紧密无间的距离下相互注视着。Poe感受着对方用牙齿撕咬自己的下唇，把舌头入侵到自己的嘴中粗暴的冲撞与翻搅，这行为毫无快感可言，加上对方大的出奇的手劲儿只剩疼痛。他蹙眉忍耐了好一会儿才恍然意识到，也许，Kylo Ren从未和任何人亲吻过。

在对方的舌头攻城略地似的撞上自己口腔内壁上的伤口时，Poe瑟缩了一下，再忍不住的闭上眼睛开始下意识的回应引导来减轻自己的痛苦，他熟稔的吞咽对方渡过来的唾液，灵活的舔弄对方的牙龈，用最恰当的力度抵压着对方的舌根温柔翻搅，当他卷起舌尖来回轻扫对方敏感的口腔上颚时猛地被拽着头发拉远，来不及收回的舌头拉出了银丝，Kylo Ren露出了被冒犯到的神情怒视着飞行员，那种疏离如同死物的冰冷气场被怒火冲毁。

这是Poe第一次见到传说中的黑暗绝地露出的最为生动的一个表情，这让飞行员忽然意识到，对方也是个人类，这一刻，他反倒不怕了。容貌英俊的反叛军没有压抑自己嘴角得意的笑意， 他耸耸肩坦白道。

“忘了说，我除了飞机开得超棒，接吻也很不错。”

那种如同光剑刺入空气的挫败感又出现了，Kylo Ren看见飞行员习惯性的舔掉溢出嘴角的唾液，下唇红肿渗出血渍。设想中的羞辱和伤害在这个男人的面前都被轻描淡写的一一化解。面对着Poe的挑衅，这从未有过的经历将黑暗绝地那令人胆寒的偏执劲头全都激发出来。

 

“有多不错。”

黑暗绝地直接并起两指戳进那张刚刚还略带笑意的可恶的嘴里，满意的看着对方面孔上流出的受惊神色。有防滑作用的手套十分厚实，布料粗糙，对方用尽全力的咬合也无法造成任何实质性的伤害。

Kylo Ren一手把住Poe的后脑一手深入对方的口中，两指用力的按压着的飞行员那灵活柔软的舌头，然后深入顶上嗓子眼，Poe不适的反射性的想要呕吐，Kylo Ren不为所动的持续在他的口中用力翻搅，模仿着做爱扩张的动作，分开两指，撑开他的喉咙，四下戳按着。

Poe忽然明白对方要做什么了，他的胃袋酸痛的皱成一团。粗糙的布料剐蹭着口腔黏膜内壁，撕扯着软肉，让Poe一面想要呕吐一面想要尖叫。

黑暗绝地并没有打算给飞行员太多准备的时候，他抽出手指，一言不发的把上面的唾液直接擦在对方的脸颊上。

原力押着Poe别无选择的跪在地上，Kylo Ren拽着他的头发拉向自己的腿间，他先摘下被对方口水浸湿的手套，又摘下另一个。Kylo Ren一手解开裤链，一手扳着飞行员的下巴让他正视前方，粗大的阴茎弹跳出来拍打在Poe的脸上，一些渗出的前液溅在了他的嘴唇上，Poe紧咬牙关畏缩着慌乱的别开头。

Kylo Ren没有再给他第二次躲开的机会，他极富有技巧性的掐捏着Poe的下颌关节，逼迫对方乖乖张嘴不能合拢，然后用原力代替了自己的手。

“！”Poe来不及发出呼声，对方粗长的阴茎已经顶入了口腔。在龟头刚刚入口的那一瞬，Poe尝到了前液咸腥的味道。他慌乱毫无章法的推拒，然后Kylo Ren不得不暂停了自己的入侵。黑暗武士把自己的阴茎抽出来。摩挲润湿了Poe的嘴唇，他把着阴茎重新慢慢的送进对方的嘴里，龟头压下Poe想要翻卷抵挡的舌头，Kylo Ren一边慢慢的输送，一边调整着Poe的口型好更便于自己的进入。当龟头顶到嗓子，黑暗绝地的阴茎还剩下大半截暴露在空气中。

Kylo Ren用手沿着Poe的喉结上下方来回掐捏，让他放松，然后不顾阻力，一点一点的全部挤了进去。

这一下，Poe含的极深，对方深黑色的耻毛都贴上他的鼻尖和唇口，细密的刺痒，他不敢睁眼更不敢呼吸，对方粗大的阴茎灼热坚硬将他的口腔和喉咙都撑开，塞的满满当当，舌头都被挤的只能贴服在牙槽里，他不可抑制的想要呕吐，喉头的肌肉抽动收缩，按摩勒挤着阴茎的柱身，从未体验过的舒爽让Kylo Ren长嘘了一口气，似是在等Poe 的适应，又像是要把这感觉牢牢记住，他用手扒拉着飞行员柔顺的卷发，停顿了片刻。下一秒，便开始挺动腰胯毫不留情的抽插操干起Poe的口舌来。

Poe发出惊慌失措的哼声，他用舌头徒劳的抵挡着对方的进犯，努力想闭起嘴巴，但是对方硬挺的阴茎摧城拔寨般的次次直撞进来。

“用用你的舌头。”Kylo Ren收紧了攥着对方黑发的双手，阴沉的命令着，“你接吻时那条灵巧的舌头呢。”

但是Poe置若罔闻的抵抗着，生涩无措的想要把对方的粗大阴茎赶出自己的嘴巴。他从来没有干过这个，他习惯被人温柔以待。Poe想大喊让对方停下，或是重新可以正常的呼吸。但是Kylo Ren带着折辱的目的变幻着角度更深更有力的戳刺着他的嗓子，让他的舌头从一开始的抗拒变成了如同在欢迎对方入侵一样的温柔舔舐。

王牌飞行员的浓密睫毛轻轻抖动，他喉咙肿痛，舌根酸麻，长时间跪在地上的膝盖也在发出抗议，他甚至难受的连想要呛咳都做不到，Kylo Ren只是一味用力的操着他的嘴吧，享受着阴茎被温暖湿滑的唇舌包裹带来的快感。

黑暗绝地的龟头开始肿胀变的浑圆发硬，加快速度一下一下顶撞在Poe的喉咙深处，刺激的他的嗓子反射性的痉挛缩紧，因为干呕分泌出的大量唾液随着每一次顶送从他无法闭合的嘴角淌出，濡湿了他的下巴和脖颈。

“……呜…恩……嗯…”Poe闷哼着皱眉挤掉源源不断的积蓄在眼角的泪水，因呼吸不畅而涨红的额头上血管凸起，看起来下一秒就要窒息，他不知道对方什么时候才能泄出来，也不知道自己还能坚持多久。他抬眼向上看去，正对上Kylo Ren的视线。

顶入的力道徒然加大,Poe觉得自己的喉咙都要被对方顶穿，就这样生生被对方的阴茎噎死过去。他闭紧了双眼爆发出染上了哭腔的哼叫。

“恩！！恩~~呜呜呜！！！！”

在跟Poe四目交合的时候，Kylo Ren有一瞬间的失态，他的阴茎抽动涨大再难以把持，几次大力的撞击之后，他用手固定住Poe的头颅然后尽数射在了对方的口中。

腥涩的液体喷薄而出，直接呛进了飞行员的喉管，Poe震惊的大睁眼睛，皱眉开始玩命的拧着身子挣扎，想要把嘴里的东西吐出来，但Kylo Ren的双手犹如铁钳，他整个人再跪不住直接侧瘫在地上，头都未能后撤一毫。

Kylo Ren捋了捋Poe的喉咙，确保他把自己的浊液全部咽下后才从他的口中抽了出来，反叛军气若游丝的微弱呛咳了几下。刚刚带出的一些剩余精液混着口水溅落在飞行员浓密的睫毛和笔挺的鼻梁上，Poe目光涣散有些迷茫的眨眨眼，想要弄掉脸上的污秽，Kylo Ren 收回原力，飞行员的胳膊无力的耷拉在地板上，他吃痛的抽气，缓了缓才僵硬的抬起手擦净了自己的脸。黑暗绝地松手，Poe安静的蜷缩着身体侧倒地板上。

这回倒是安静的闭嘴了。

Kylo Ren克制着不让自己大声的呼吸，他重新整理好衣服，又扒拉了一下微微有些散乱的头发，这才发现不知何时自己的额头也渗出了汗水。刚刚发泄过后的悸动平复转为令人安逸的舒畅感，让Kylo Ren看起来放松温和了不少。他思索了片刻弯腰把飞行员半抱拖行到审讯室的墙边。

“……又想干嘛？”Poe的声音沙哑，口舌酸涩麻木，他感觉不到自己的双手了，而且膝盖骨也像是碎裂般的疼着。飞行员看着黑暗绝地在自己身边背靠着墙壁席地而坐，有些困惑的问道。

“给你回礼。”Kylo Ren不给对方反应的机会，直接将个头矮小的反叛军搂抱进怀里，让他以一种十分羞耻的姿势坐在自己的两腿之间。

“……滚！”爆破开来的音节里饱含怒火与难以掩藏的惧意，Poe忽然爆发出一直隐藏的力量，用肘部猛击了Kylo Ren的肋下，趁着他吃痛的时候挣脱了对方钳制，反叛军转身挥拳打向的对方太阳穴。

然后，Poe的动作就定格在这里，黑暗面的原力包裹着他的身体，让他动弹不得。

Kylo Ren按压了一下刚刚被Poe攻击过的地方，他重新依靠着墙壁坐好，把对方再一次禁锢在自己的怀里，原力始终一种不容抗拒的力道压制着Poe的行动，他顺从的背靠着黑暗面原力使用者的胸膛，清晰的感受着对方讲话时胸腔的震动。“本来这次还想着会对你轻一点。”

“你如果以为这样就能让我屈服，做梦！”

“你不是很喜欢这样吗，”Kylo Ren无视对方的话，用一种极为直白的语调的羞辱着对方，他面无表情，没有愤怒也没有得意的神色，但是内容出奇的残忍，“就像是坐在你妈妈的腿上。”

他让Poe分开双腿坐在了自己的大腿上，伸手解开飞行员的裤链，略微施力挤压着内裤包裹下的阴茎。“这总会让你兴奋不是吗，”他把裤子从Poe的腿上褪去，用骨骼分明的手揉捏着对方大腿根初柔内的肌肤，“坐在别人的大腿上。”

受伤的神情从飞行员的脸上一闪而过，但又很快克制住自己，Poe闭目不在发出任何声音，任由黑暗绝地将自己的衣服一件件脱去直到赤裸。

Poe比看起来的要强壮，他有着30多岁成年男人特有的厚实腰背和因紧张绷紧的6块腹肌，臀肉柔软丰腴，个头矮小但比例协调，他的力量内敛而沉静。Kylo Ren的肋骨还在隐隐作痛，他相信对方肘击造成的伤害不亚于冲锋队的Phasma 队长尽力挥出的拳头。

此刻抵抗势力的王牌飞行员因为过度裸露带来的羞耻感和较低的室温而轻轻颤抖着。Kylo Ren把掌心贴于对方的心口，感受着血肉之躯散发的温暖和急速有力的心跳，他的手掌在Poe的身上游走，所过之处的皮肤干燥紧致，薄薄的脂肪覆盖下的纤长肌肉因他的碰触而吃劲儿变的僵硬。Kylo Ren的手向下滑去握住Poe半硬的分身，毫无感情的揉搓撸动起来。

黑暗绝地用最直接也最有效的动作刺激着飞行员的阴茎，他用指甲刮挠着柔嫩的小孔，摩挲龟头与柱身相连的褶皱，用手把玩对方柱身的底部，Poe粗重的喘息着，再难以压抑自己的呻吟，Kylo Ren用极快的速度燃起对方身上的欲火。

 

Kylo Ren觉得Poe是个值得玩味的人，他非常好懂的同时又让人困惑，他看起来非常脆弱，总是一副下一刻就会屈服的模样，但正当人以为他要投降的时候却又闭紧了嘴巴坚守着底线，他能够毫不掩饰自己的恐惧，也可以不顾形象的尖叫呻吟，但是从不求饶，想想看，自始至终他连一个“不”字都没有说过。真是个奇怪的人。这认知让Kylo Ren有些莫名其妙的小小欣喜。

Poe的肋骨上有着大面积淤血，Kylo Ren持续的用手指挑逗着对方，一边轻轻按压那些紫红色的伤痕，黑色卷发的男人紧闭着双眼发出疼痛而柔软的低吟，小孔渗出的前液打湿了黑暗绝地攥握的右手，累积叠加起来的快感充盈了Poe整个身躯，沁出一层薄汗。

后院中生长的那株奇特树木枝叶繁茂，每逢盛夏的夜晚便会绽放大片的花朵，他放松而困倦的躺倒在洒满月光的草坪上，环抱着他的母亲轻声哼唱着歌谣。Poe思维开始变得迟缓，不由自主的绷紧了大腿肌肉，朝着Kylo Ren的拳头微微挺送腰胯，准备迎接即将到来的高潮。

透过高密度防弹钢化玻璃，Poe看到不远处的停机坪上，身穿军服的Organa将军在千年隼投下的阴影里抚摸着10岁的自己的头发，身边是满是嘈杂的嬉闹声。

下一刻他的头骨都要被碾碎，原力造成的剧痛劈头盖脸的落下。欢愉瞬间变成了痛苦，犹如被人粗暴的一把拽出温室直接推入冰窟。

“呃啊操！啊啊！啊！”Poe大叫着在Kylo Ren的怀里挣扎挺动，双腿蹬踹着地板，他的阴茎迅速的在对方的手中软了下去。Kylo Ren一手拦腰固定着飞行员，一手继续撸动着对方的分身，他啃咬着对方后仰而露出的喉咙。

反叛军大口大口的喘息着，脑浆炸裂开来的痛苦尚未完全淡去，粘稠的快感再一次层层叠叠从下半身泛上来，Kylo Ren蛮横的拖拽着他又重回欢愉的浪潮之中，生理电流在Poe的身躯中流窜，未能得到释放的情欲卷土重来，他停止了无意义的踢踹，脚趾卷起紧抠着地板，任由Kylo Ren在自己脖子上留下齿痕，只是张口发出意义不明的呼喊。

“呃啊！啊！恩——！”

 

再第4次被硬生生的阻止了高潮后，Poe开始惊恐而绝望的扭动起来，试图从对方的禁锢中逃开。天啊，这简直要把人逼疯，每次快要到达高潮之时突如其来的剧痛让飞行员从天堂坠入地狱，Kylo Ren一次次把他推向欲望的顶峰再粗暴的打断，欢愉和痛苦交替循环，没有纾解。但是持续长久的摩擦让他的阴茎开始感到疼痛，那里的皮肤已经微微红肿，轻柔的碰触也不再有愉悦只剩火辣辣的痛意。Poe想让这一切都结束，汗水浸透全身，每一寸肌肉都无不酸痛，眼角被生理上的泪水染红。就在他觉得自己下一秒便会陷入昏迷的时候，这残忍的，痛苦的，像是永无止境的折磨停止了。

Kylo Ren和原力同时放开了对于飞行员的控制，Poe喘息着瘫倒在地板上，冰凉的温度让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，但飞行员贪恋着令人舒适的冷意，让自己从肆虐燃烧未能得到解决的欲火中获得片刻的慰藉。Kylo Ren站起来，整理了一下被Poe的汗水浸润的微微潮湿的衣服，不被察觉的暗自平复了一下自己的呼吸。

“地图在哪儿。”

抵抗势力的王牌飞行员用一种缓慢的几近悲伤的姿态微微侧头，他神色疲惫的望向黑衣的原力操纵者，眉间透露了些许畏惧但是始终一言不发。Kylo Ren注意到对方带着湿漉漉水汽的深色虹膜上倒映着自己的身影，看过来的目光又冷又静，清晰的印刻在黑暗绝地的眼中。

这目光以飓风过境之姿，以摧枯拉朽之势将无尽的回忆碎片连同Kylo Ren全部理智卷起撕碎又抛下，他回想起对方快步跑过学院长廊的敏捷姿态，嘴角常年挂着似有若无的笑意。对方举着奖杯纵声欢笑挤过熙攘的人群，目光从不曾垂落于自己。对方讲话时的轻快语调如同蜿蜒曲折的河流淌过耳畔，恼人长久的萦绕着。

久违的焦灼混杂着无名的妒火从他的胃底翻涌上来，牵动的心脏都隐隐酸痛，Kylo Ren第一次如此迫切的想要去伤害一个人的同时又渴求着给予对方极致的欢愉。这感情如此强烈又矛盾，只要想起便如鲠在喉让他不能自己，并且就这样一直困扰着他许多许多年，时至今日都不曾消减半分。

 

“很好。”黑暗面原力的操控者绞握了一下双手又松开。

“其实你并不在意我现在对你的所做的这一切，”Kylo Ren重新蹲下身，用一种近乎是赞赏的语调说道，他碰触着Poe不住颤动的睫毛和沁出汗珠的鼻尖，加上了些力道的揉了揉对方的嘴角，“这些对你毫无影响，甚至连你的情绪都无法动摇。”

高强度的蹂躏将王牌飞行员的的精神和体力逼至极限，他下意识的想回嘴嘲讽对方糟糕的技术毁了他此后对性爱的全部期望，但是面对Kylo Ren的逼近又让他十分恐慌，直觉此时的对方十分危险，却再没开口和退缩逃离的力气。

“这很好。”Kylo Ren用一种让人毛骨悚然的温和语气重复着，他收回自己一直抚摸着飞行员的手，起身解下了斗篷和腰带随意挂在拷问椅上。Poe强撑着支起身体靠在墙上，他戒备的注视着对方的一举一动。

Kylo Ren回身，一边松着衣领，一边向Poe走来。灯光打在他刀削般舒旷的五官上投下嶙峋的阴影，他狭长而幽暗的眼睛藏于其中，随着他每一下平稳有力的步伐，双眼如同岸边的礁石随着每一次浪潮浮出水面继而隐去，让人移不开视线。

黑暗面原力的使用者在Poe 的面前蹲下，他伸出手去的那一刻，飞行员下意识的举起双臂挡在自己脸前。

“晚了。”Kylo Ren一把攥住对方的两只手腕把他拉向自己，“现在不会那么轻易就放过你。”

“想让接下来发生的事情停下，除非你亲口说出来。”

飞行员乜斜着眼睛，露出了一个浮于表面的哂笑。

“做你的白日梦。”

Poe的声音因疲惫而轻柔沙哑，尾音带着细微近似愉快的上扬，亦如当年他在参加每一场飞行比赛前，对着镜头向人群问好时一样，印合于Kylo Ren记忆中的声音和语气。

有那么一刻，原力使用者感受到自己的心脏毫无缘由的跳快了一拍，非常有力，隐隐发疼。Kylo Ren把Poe重新放倒在地，跪于他两腿之间，用原力把对方的双腕交叠锁在胸前，低头轻轻的舔吻着Poe的脖颈，感受着对方温暖皮肤下急速跳动的脉搏。

“这很好。”Kylo Ren也不生气，只是持续吻着他，从锁骨一路吻到肚脐，动作轻柔，舒服的Poe直打哆嗦，性器也渐渐有了抬头的趋势，黑暗绝地微微起身，他抬起飞行员的左腿亲了亲大腿的内侧，然后换成牙齿咬出一个印记。

“啊！！”Poe吃痛的大叫，颤抖了一下想要缩回自己的腿，原力覆盖下来，牢牢的把飞行员钉死地板上，Kylo Ren折叠起Poe的左腿向一侧压下去，将反叛军的身体展露无遗。因韧带被粗暴的拉扯，Poe蹙眉发出不适的闷哼。

Kylo Ren绕过对方颤颤巍巍重新苏醒的阴茎，用手抚摸了一把饱满的囊袋，向后滑去，来到对方的后穴，他用手指轻轻按压着穴口的肌肉，在柔暖的皮肤上来回打转摩挲。

“如果你不会可以换我来。”

一下刻手指直接刺了进去。

“唔！！”

Poe咬住自己的嘴唇急促的喘息，他身上的肌肉随着每一次呼吸紧绷延展收缩，后穴因为异物的入侵干涩胀痛。Kylo Ren刺入的大半手指被紧紧的卡死在穴口，黑暗面原力的使用者别无选择的用另一只手轻轻捋动起飞行员的阴茎，并且小心的避开之前被自己磨蹭得有些红肿的皮肤，卡死在穴内的手指也跟着轻轻瘙痒着对方内壁上的软肉。

“……哈……哈……”

舒适温和的快感从被碰触抚摸的地方四散开来，慢慢的，缓缓的，让Poe的呼吸变的绵长粗重，无意识的放松了全身的肌肉。勒在手指上的力量减轻了许多，Kylo Ren将手指深入继续自己的动作，虽然疼没有刚才那么疼了，但是饱胀酸痛感依然让Poe难以形容，他只得闭目蹙眉忍受着对方的手指在自己体内的摸索戳刺。

Kylo Ren的指腹压上阳心的时候，飞行员被前所未有的快感击中，出乎预料的刺激令他无法自持，双腿弹动，发出了一声极其色情的喘息声，他的难以置信的大睁着双眼看向对方。

“哈啊！！”

在黑暗面的原力使用者的注视下，飞行员以肉眼可见的速度，从脖子一路涨红到耳尖。Kylo Ren始终面无表情看不出情绪，他似是思索的微微侧头。

“比我想象中的要容易。”

Poe还没有来得及消化对方所说的话，就感觉到Kylo Ren的手指开始朝着自己体内的敏感点反复撞击碾压。绵密持续的陌生快感泛上大脑，让飞行员有些睁不开眼睛，始终疲软的阴茎在对方如同狂风暴雨般的刺激下，也逐渐挺立。Poe死咬着下唇，战栗着发出急促破碎的喘息。有湿漉漉的液体打湿了Kylo Ren的手指，润滑着狭窄的甬道。黑暗绝地俯身舔舐着对方覆上了薄汗，起伏不定的胸口，用牙齿叼起对方的一片皮肉，轻轻啃咬，插进对方后穴的手指变为了两只。

“恩，啊！啊……”有了肠液的润滑，穴内手指的动作就轻松了许多，Kylo Ren用两指反复扩张着穴口，抵在入口处的拇指则轻轻抚弄着被抻的延展开来的皮肤，Poe有些难堪的察觉到有更多的肠液随着对方的动作分泌而出，他羞耻的蜷缩起脚趾。

“我改注意了，”Kylo Ren用手指点弄着对方穴内的敏感，一字一顿的说道，“不管怎么样，我都不会停下，但如果你现在就说出地图在哪，等下我会对你轻点。”

听到对方的话语，Poe咬紧了牙关，打定主意咽下所有的呻吟，他紧闭起双眼，急促用力的喘息了几下，有些吃力扯着嘴角的笑道。

“我不认为连接吻都不会的家伙，做爱能高明到哪去。”

对方一次次的抗争将Kylo Ren原本就不多的耐性消磨殆尽。那种挫败夹杂着焦虑的感情让他如芒刺在身，黑暗面的原力操纵者幽暗狭长的眼睛微微眯起，他粗暴抽出手指的动作，惹得Poe难以控制的瑟缩了一下。Kylo Ren解开自己的裤子，换上早已重新硬起来的阴茎，他用饱满的龟头摩挲戳刺着飞行员的穴口的软肉，渗出的前液濡湿了Poe的入口。这让飞行员始终紧闭双眼的表情有些坍塌，抿起的嘴角向下垮了垮。

Kylo Ren没有再等，他握着自己的粗大柱身带有惩罚意味的直接挺进了飞行员的体内。

 

Poe感觉到自己身上最为柔软部位的肉被生生的撕裂，随着Kylo Ren点点的深入，尖锐疼痛从尾椎骨冲传来直冲脑仁，他的身体仿佛就要这样被对方劈成两半。

男人的甬道干涩狭窄，就算加上之前的扩张和肠液的润滑，还是难以容忍Kylo Ren粗大的阴茎，对方的龟头没入飞行员的股间之后就被柔暖的内壁紧紧卡住，勒得有些隐隐发痛，但这痛中又夹杂着几分让人欲罢不能的舒爽。黑暗面原力的使用者没有呼吸，直接沉下腰一口气硬是把自己的阴茎全部捅了进去。

“啊！”

Poe觉得至少有那么一刻，自己脑中的一片沉寂，直接疼的晕死过去，但随之又被接连不断袭来的剧痛生生拍醒。他目光空洞的瞪视着天花板，嘴唇翕动发不出声音。

Kylo Ren将自己全部送入对方的体内，感觉到两人相连的部位传来温热的湿意，低头发现是对方穴口有些裂开出了血。血水顺着对方的股缝滑落在地板上，有一些则浸湿了他的裤子。飞行员夹的极紧，勒得他的阴茎也有些发疼，Kylo Ren无视了神经末梢传达的提醒，借着血水的润滑，又缓缓将自己的阴茎一寸一寸的向外抽出，他体会品评着痛感的行为如同隐忍的自残。

这种不同于自己经历过的任何一种疼痛的疼法，超出了Poe的忍受和理解范围，这种难以言喻的痛意从飞行员最为脆弱的地方传来，让低沉的呜咽冲破了他的防线。

“呃——啊，啊，啊，哈，哈——”王牌飞行员紧咬牙关，把沙哑而痛楚的呻吟又转为微弱的细碎抽气声。酸涩的胀痛混杂着剐蹭撕裂火辣辣的疼痛感让Poe觉得眼前发黑，冷汗从他的额头滑下来。他被困于胸前的双手紧紧的攥拳，指甲掐进了肉里。

Kylo Ren持续着自己的动作，直到龟头卡在穴口才停止，身下的飞行员面色惨白，泛青的眼圈极为明显，被冷汗浸透的身体微微痉挛。

“疼的这么厉害。”

“……你……他妈的，来，来试试……”在大口的呼吸过后，Poe终于找回了自己的声音，他皱眉哆嗦着也不忘记挑衅，“呃啊，看我干，啊啊啊！！”他的话因为对方的动作徒然断在一半，发出了一声窒息的惨叫。

黑暗面原力的操纵者把自己再一次重新推入对方的穴口。

“你就是管不住自己的嘴。”Kylo Ren冷酷的把阴茎再次全部没入对方穴内，开始小幅度缓慢的律动，深浅不一的试探摩擦。

Poe咬牙忍耐着，他的血管都在额头上暴起，对方的分身如同火热的铁棒，粗糙坚硬，在他的身体里肆意蠕动刮擦，火辣辣的疼痛从他的内壁传来，他下意识的加紧了臀部肌肉，想把异物挤出身体。察觉到对方的不配合，Kylo Ren拍了拍Poe的屁股，一把抬起对方的左腿架到自己的肩膀上。被强行扯开的韧带尖叫着向身体的主人发出抗议，随着Poe身体被大幅度的打开，黑暗绝地的阴茎直接插入到一个前所未有的深度，原本就有些撕裂的穴口又渗出了血水，生理上的泪水迅速的濡湿了飞行员的眼睛。

“呃啊！！！啊！啊啊！！”

Poe的思绪因太过疼痛而有些游离，这持续永不停歇的折磨里，他终于放弃了强硬的抵抗，开始努力呼吸放松自己的后穴，试图减轻自己的痛苦。

Kyol Ren不为所动的，持续而细密的摩擦着Poe的内壁，不停试探寻找着他的敏感点。刚刚所体验过的，那种说不出来的快感随着黑暗绝地的动作缓缓浮出痛苦的水面，变得愈发清晰。饱经摧残的身体在体会到了这难以言语的感觉之后，犹如久逢甘露的树木，舒展着柔嫩的枝叶，渴水的向着天空生长聚拢，打开自己。

Kylo Ren感受到对方的内壁终于渐渐变得柔软湿润，于是放下Poe架在自己肩膀上的左腿，提拉起对方的腰胯压向自己的阴茎，更深更用力的戳刺着对方的敏感。这动作惹得飞行员用额头抵着地板爆发出喑哑低回的哀叹。

“……啊，啊，呃啊……”

“你这是疼还是舒服。”Kylo Ren用手摸摸了Poe额头上渗出的汗水。

Poe没有办法回答，他混混沌沌的夹在痛与快的缝隙中欲生欲死，随着对方的动作颤抖着发出分不清痛爽的短促呼喊，这种失去了对自身掌控和认知的可怖体验让Poe有些惊惶，犹如驾驶着X-翼战斗机，穿越一场前所未见的陨石风暴，警笛在耳边尖锐的鸣叫，但自己无能为力，只能任由机身颠簸沉浮，下一个瞬间便会被击落，身不由己。

Poe彻底失去了支撑自己的力量，他的腰胯软绵绵的坍塌下去。Kylo Ren双手环住Poe的身体抱着怀中，就着两人连接在一起的姿势坐了起来，随着动作的变化对方的后穴把他的阴茎吃进了更深的地方，飞行员皱紧眉头发出了一连串噎住似得呻吟，他被困住的双手紧紧握拳，颤抖着屈起双腿，脚趾卷在一起，快感和痛楚同时席卷了他的全身，让他把湿淋淋的额头无力的抵上Kylo Ren的肩膀，濡湿了对方黑色的衣服。身材高大的男人不给Poe适应的时间，持续挺送腰胯更加深入的顶弄着对方柔暖的内壁攻击着敏感点，飞行员的身体随着他的节奏无助的耸动摇摆，Kylo Ren感觉到对方的身体正趋于完全打开的阶段，大量涌出的肠液使得抽插越来越顺利，肉壁的收缩越来越有节奏，破碎的鼻息合着断续的呜咽，Poe的阴茎高高翘起，硬挺挺的戳着他的小腹，滑腻的前液濡湿了彼此的耻毛和他的裤子，黑暗绝地轻轻揉捏着对方不在僵硬紧绷肌肉，可以感受到Poe正小幅度的摇晃着腰胯试图把他含的更深，Kylo Ren低头在对方的后颈上吮吸出一个红色印记，腾出一只手插进了对方乱糟糟的卷发里迫使对方抬头面向自己。

那感觉有多糟糕就有多美妙，穴口的软肉被持续撕扯切割，穴内的敏感点被反复挤压碾磨，痛苦和欢愉揉杂交织，他的大脑再无法思考只想哀嚎或是痛哭，整个人仿佛都被搅翻挖空，时间和感知渐渐抽离他的身体变得粘稠，思绪在混沌的深渊里不着边际的游走，他感受到温暖微风吹过自己光裸的手臂，背阳处湖泊澹淡，倒映着高耸的山峰，远处传来青少年们的欢声笑语，Poe转头，年轻的金发绝地正冲他报以柔软的浅笑，眼睛是湛蓝的晴空色，Luke Skywalker，是了，Poe想，他得找到Skywalker，这是Organa将军的命令，场景开始在他的眼前闪现变幻，黄沙漫漫的贾库，Lor San Tekka苍老的脸，那张可以指引众人找到Luke Skywalker的地图，BB-8提醒他风暴军的袭击，他们在屠杀无辜的村民，凄惨绝望的尖叫和燃烧的火焰，天啊，谁来救救他们，他被抓困住了！Poe在迷蒙中发出痛苦低吟。有声音对他说，别害怕，集中注意力，想想地图。那声音低沉让人安心。对了，那张地图，他得把地图带回基地，飞行员思索着，但是那张地图，他放在哪里了？飞机的引擎散发着热浪和线路板烧焦后的苦味，流岚和雨滴从天空飘落汇聚于他的双手之间。得把它带给Organa将军，那张地图，阳光下绝地武士的温暖笑容熠熠生辉，爆能枪发射出的激光从他身边擦过。那张地图，他放到哪里去了？光剑在他手中发出令人愉快的嗡鸣，他把BB-8抱下损坏的飞行器，那张地图，BB-8去哪了？Organa将军安详优雅的面容和 Luke Skywalker年轻的脸重叠在一次……等等，年轻的Luke……光剑……那些穿着绝地学徒衣服的孩子们……

Kylo Ren

“…………呃啊，啊！”所有的感知从高空俯冲回来，难耐的剧痛和灭顶的快感冲刷着他的全身，Poe后仰着头颅发出近似哭泣的呻吟从原力的控制中挣脱出来，他甩开Kylo Ren碰触着自己额头的手歪倒下去，额角撞在了地板上也无知无觉，重获自由的双手没有目的推拒挥动，卡在对方腰间的双腿胡乱蹬踹，挣扎中对方的阴茎滑出他的身体，带出的血水混着肠液和少许白浊顺着他的股间淌下。在慌乱中Poe顾不得疼痛，手脚并用的向着门口逃去，竭尽一切可能的想要远离Kylo Ren的身边。他没能爬出两步，原力者铁钳一样的手攥住了飞行员消瘦的脚踝，无情的把他拖拽回来。

Poe的手指抓挠着地板，发出刺耳恼人的声音。

“要去哪？”

王牌飞行员没有回答，他胸腔剧烈的起伏，心跳如雷，操！操！他在脑中咒骂着，恐惧攫取了他的一切行动，Poe胆怯的想，他知道了，Kylo Ren知道地图在哪了。

“那个机器人，”Kylo Ren的话语印证了飞行员的想法，他把Poe拖拽回自己的身下，握住对方的肩膀把飞行员掀过来面对自己。他看起来从容不迫，之前浮现的令人生畏的焦躁与愤怒已经消失无踪，他又回归了那个无动于衷的，胜券在握的黑暗绝地。

“那个机器人，我们会找到它。”

BB-8的影像闪现过Poe的脑海时，Kylo Ren有片刻的放松，他甚至想要发出哼笑，他的焦躁和怒火都是不必要的，在黑暗面的原力面前，飞行员从一开始就毫无胜算，对方之前的负隅顽抗让他体会到的挫败感此刻一扫而光，黑暗绝地忽然感到了一种近似于胜利般的喜悦，这感觉漫上来充盈了身体，平息了只要想起对方就会产生的那莫名焦灼。

Kylo Ren不自觉的加大了手上的力度，Poe感觉自己的肩膀要被对方捏碎了，不过这些痛苦都敌不过此刻他心中袭来的巨大内疚与羞愧，那感情要将他的心都撕成两半，他想要发火，大叫，砸碎东西，让自己或是什么的受到惩罚。铁锈的味道在两人之间蔓延开，Poe额角的渗出的鲜血浸透了他一侧的头发，Kylo Ren想去给他擦净，飞行员闭紧双眼不住的摇头想甩开对方覆上来手掌，他毫无章法的抓挠拍打对方的胳膊和肩膀，在黑暗绝地的体重的压制下扭动想要挣脱。

“你他妈的别碰我！”

Poe推拒着眼前的男人，他再承受不住，怒火混杂着内疚卷走了他全部的理智，他在力所能及的空间里挺身挥拳反手给了对方的下巴一下。Kylo Ren被打的侧侧头，但并不生气，飞行员早已精疲力竭，此刻尽力一击的力量也不及上次肘击的一半，他只是觉得Poe现在这种几近崩溃的挣扎对自己接下来要做的事情没有任何帮助，于是一记重拳打上Poe的胃部，飞行员发出包裹在喉咙里的嘶哑哀嚎，重新倒回地板上蜷缩起身体。

“别反抗，听话。”

“呃哈……呃……去死！”

反叛军伸出胳膊岔开手掐在对方脸上阻止对方靠近自己，但是他虚弱而疼痛，伸长的手臂都不住的颤抖。Kylo Ren毫不留情的用牙齿啮咬飞行员虎口，他尝到了对方鲜血咸涩的味道，黑暗绝地满意的眯着眼睛看对方吃痛的大叫想抽回右手却不肯松口。他随着对方的动作低匐下去，放开了飞行员的手，舔掉粘在自己嘴唇上的血。

“我们会找到你的机器人，这样你们就又可以重逢了。”他用一种完全起不到安慰作用的方式安慰着Poe，“你很喜欢你的机器人。”

Kylo Ren回想起来，当年那个蠢兮兮的圆球尾巴似的可以跟着天才飞行员到任何地方，16岁的少年看向只会“Beep”作响的机器人目光温柔，随后绽出的安静笑容直达自己的眼底。

“你知道我会找到它的。我还会拿到地图，把那个圆球在你眼前削成一堆破铜烂铁。”Kylo Ren一边不急不缓的低声诉说着，用原力把出离愤怒挣扎不已的飞行员固定在地上，一边把Poe的双腿折叠在胸口上，完全不在意一个30多岁的成年男人的韧带能否承受这个姿势。飞行员的穴口潮湿柔软，连带着整个股间都是滑腻腻的一片，Kylo Ren略微施力把自己因激动而勃发的粗大阴茎重新挤进那个温暖窄小甬道。他发出一声低低的满足的叹息。他收回原力用右手掐在对方额角的伤处，固定住那颗乱晃的脑袋迫使Poe直视自己。

“现在，专心感受这个。”Kylo Ren一下一下的碾磨着对方内穴中的敏感点，像是对飞行员的劝解，又像是自言自语，一直未能专心感受的强烈快慰感此刻席卷了他的身体，舒爽的让黑暗绝地头皮发麻，飞行员的内壁有着令人难以自持的温度和弹性，吸吸嘬嘬像是要将他的阳具与甬道都熔铸在一起，让他食髓知味，舍不得离弃。

“这是给你的奖赏，奖励你的配合。”快感混杂着难以言说的满足犹如火焰乘着风势席卷而来，Kylo Ren血管中的每一滴血液都佛如燃烧，他听见自己的心跳声愈来愈快，凌驾于所有的声音之上。黑暗绝地有力的律动腰胯着，每一下都把阴茎插的极深，也不在乎对方流出的肠液沾湿了自己的裤子，他品味着对方肉穴包裹吮吸自己的触感，阴茎都随着涨大继而更加坚硬。

“啊啊！闭嘴！啊！”

真正意义上的泪水从王牌飞行员的棕黑色的眼睛涌了出来，背叛了抵抗组织的羞耻和对自己软弱的痛恨让Poe无地自容，他从未如此痛恨过渺小无力的自己，被迫承受着敌人的侵犯和羞辱却毫无办法，他一手捂着双眼一手掐进自己的脖颈处的皮肉里哭出声来。

“好好感受，好好记住。”Kylo的声音浑厚满是磁性，因快感而染上了些许气音。

Kylo Ren低头吮吸着对方的乳首，用牙齿碾磨拉扯挺立的颗粒，饶是没有快感也有热辣辣的痛意，Poe不可抑制的颤抖着耸起肩膀，尽力蜷缩起身子想要逃离侵犯，但是被对方高大的身躯压的寸步难移。Kylo 掰开他的手用原力固定在地板上阻止他的自残行为，俯身将嘴唇贴上飞行员耳朵的同时，把自己操进对方身体的更深处。

“接受我给予你的高潮，这样在你以后每一次性高潮的时候就会想起你今天的所作所为，把Luke Skywalker的行踪告诉给第一秩序”，Kylo Ren竭力克制自己保持平板的语气陈述事实但没有成功，巨大的富足感在他的心里膨胀开来，讲话时他故意把每个重音都放在了“我”字上。黑暗绝地把热气呼进对方的耳中，沿着耳朵的轮廓舔弄，轻咬着对方的耳垂，这动作惹的Poe一阵可怜巴巴的瑟缩，他感受着对方的肉穴因为他吐露出的每一个字而瑟缩着把自己绞的更紧。他无比残忍的继续着，引诱着，“现在，好好享受你的奖励。”

“啊，啊，闭嘴，啊！你他妈的啊…呃………哈啊，闭嘴！”

Poe皱眉紧咬牙关，整张脸都微微扭曲，他转开视线不再看着对方，只是努力咽下呻吟，冲着虚空中的一点，瞪大不停流泪的眼睛，指尖颤抖因快感的冲刷而轻微刺痛，让他战栗不能自己。用不了多久他就要攀上顶峰的认知让飞行员绝望的啜泣起来。他来回磨蹭转动着头颅，把有伤口的一侧抵住地板，Kylo在他使上力量之前扳正了他的脸。

忽然舔上脸颊的舌头吓得Poe一个激灵，黑暗面原力的操作者面无表情的用舌头卷走了飞行员脸上的泪水，舔弄着他的眼角，Poe紧闭着双眼不敢睁开。Kylo Ren的舌尖按压着Poe额头上的伤口，热辣辣的刺痛让他在颠沛沉浮的欲海中获得了一丝清明。

“感觉舒服吗？”

“嗯，啊、啊啊…滚…啊！”

黑暗的绝地放松手臂上的力量压在飞行员的身上，Poe赤裸高热的皮肤熨贴在Kylo Ren的胸膛上，那热度透过布料传递而来将他的心都烫暖。他一下快过一下的顶送着自己的分身，捞起Poe的后腰把着对方胯骨朝着自己微微抬起，变幻着角度和深浅持续抽插碾磨，给予对方最大的欢愉和刺激。

“呃啊，恩……啊”Poe发出绵软沙哑的呻吟，不由自主的微微顶胯，配合着Kylo Ren的动作，他浑身战栗，超负荷的快感刺激着大脑让他无法思考。飞行员像是脱离了水源的鱼，因窒息和干渴翕动着嘴唇。Kylo Ren弯腰欣然与对方接吻，黑暗绝地的学习能力很强，他把舌头伸进去抵住Poe的舌根骚刮翻搅对方的口腔，用舌尖轻触舔弄腮肉上的伤口，卷起飞行员的舌头吮吸，用牙齿硌咬。Kylo Ren攻城略地的吻着Poe，遍布了神经的舌头相互纠缠给两人带来的快感犹如火上浇油。年长的飞行员再难以把持，他阴茎挺立，囊袋饱胀，大量的前液渗出，即将在没有被人抚弄分身的前提下达到高潮。

Kylo Ren的手攥住了飞行员的阴茎根部，生生阻断了对方的爆发。

“呃啊——”

这行为将Poe推向了矛盾的顶峰，他的身体在叫嚣嘶吼着想要射精的冲动，憋胀的小腹和囊袋都在抽痛，理智上他又祈求Kylo Ren能像之前一样，就这样握住自己的阴茎用原力碾碎自己的大脑把他拽出欲海。

“想要射出来吗？”Poe的肉穴讨好似的收缩吮嘬着Kylo Ren的阴茎，快感水波似的从小孔处一圈圈的漫上来，不断累积汇聚，使得柱身饱胀抽动，引诱着自己在高潮的边缘徘徊。黑暗绝地抚摸着对方沈甸甸的囊袋和一阵阵绷紧的大腿，他放缓了抽插的速度，分散自己的注意力。

“……不…啊！啊！啊！恩”

很好，Kylo Ren想，Poe终于开口说出了今晚的第一个不字。他放开了原力对飞行员的压制，用指肚摩挲对方硬挺的柱身，搅动着对方后穴内的阳心。Poe获得自由的双手无力慌乱的抠抓着黑暗绝地的手背和腕部，想要阻止Kylo Ren的挑逗。

“射出来吧，接受我给予你的高潮。”

“不要！！啊啊啊！不…啊…啊，恩住手！！”Poe觉得自己的大脑要被烧成浆糊，他想要射精，比什么都想，但仅存的一丝理智又在尖叫着，如果高潮就等同于自己的败北，在任何的较量中他从未输过，但是只有这个，天啊，谁来救救他。被阻碍延迟的高潮让Poe的阴茎胀疼，囊袋都要炸裂，小腹刀割一样的绞痛，而对方还在不知疲倦的顶弄戳刺着他的敏感点。他挣扎着，扭动着，哀嚎着都无济于事。

“记住这感受，别忘记。”

“停下！停下！啊啊啊出去！呃啊！不，不要……哈啊……”飞行员在本能和巨大难以言说的痛苦面前缴械投降，他无意识的摇头哭了出来。

一种扭曲的快感从Kylo Ren的心低翻腾上来，他的高潮也跟着是扭曲的，比起令人食髓知味的销魂性快感，看着这个年长2岁的男人情难自禁的在自己身下扭动挣扎，哭泣求饶更他满足。于是他松手加快了冲撞，几次深入的操弄后，身下的人浑身一阵抽搐，他感觉到包裹着自己阴茎的后穴猛的绞紧，剧烈的收缩使得小孔和柱身传来了细密的疼痛，混杂着快感过电一样的让人脑仁都舒爽的仿佛要化开，有那么一刻，Kylo Ren看到原力从自己的周身散去又聚拢游走，像变化莫测的极光，像璀璨闪耀的银河，像绵延不绝的火把和没有尽头的道路两侧的长灯，像任何一种抚慰人心灵的美好事物，那么温暖，如同Poe的体温，他的泪水和他心情愉悦时的微笑。

Kylo Ren低匐下去死死的压在Poe的身上，把阴茎抵在对方后穴的深处就这么跟着射了出来。

Poe从未体验过这般激烈的，矛盾的，痛苦的同时又让人欲仙欲死的性爱，当他终于再忍不住发出无声的呻吟爆发出来的时候，他觉得自己如同从高空坠落，又像是被巨浪卷入海底，从炽热岩浆的环绕中冲进狂风呼啸的冰冷雪原，Kylo Ren身上流泻下来的原力犹如浩淼宇宙中的虫洞将他整个人都吞噬殆，带去一个未知的地方。

 

黑暗绝地吻去陷入了失神中的飞行员嘴角上的泪珠，把自己从对方的体内抽出，红白相间的浊液随着Poe的呼吸起伏，从尚不能闭合的红肿穴口流出来。Kylo Ren看到自己的衣服上粘上了对方的点点精斑，也不在意，只是拾起Poe的衣服擦了擦被弄脏衣服和地板，然后从审问椅上取下自己的物品把腰带重新系回腰间。当他把斗篷系好，除去身上的衣服被Poe的汗水和血液弄的有些潮湿，他看起来如进来时一般，严整疏离，又一丝不苟。

“关于抵抗组织的其他信息，我们可以下次再继续。”黑暗绝地俯视着正挣扎着想要起身的反叛军，心情放松甚至可以说得上的是愉快。

“没有下次了。”

飞行员沙从眩晕中恢复过来，他喉咙沙哑干渴，撑着地面的手臂都在颤抖，他被汗水浸湿的头发东倒西歪的耷拉在他的额头上，还挂着泪水的睫毛在他的脸上投下细微的阴影。Poe拾掇起自己所剩不多的尊严直视对方深色的眼睛，讲话时用上了每一次他给黑色中队的队员下达命令时语气，“没有下一次了。”

Kylo Ren不怒不笑，也没有反驳嘲讽，他只是暗自有些惊讶，他站直了身子认真端详着飞行员的样子好像头一回见到对方一样。他想，对方果然是个有趣的人，从不令自己失望。

面容瘦消的年轻男人就这么静静的看了Poe一刻，把放在一旁的黑色头盔重新戴上，退到门口处。此刻，他又变回了那个令人闻风丧胆的黑暗面的原力操纵者，第一秩序的Kylo Ren。

Poe忍着下体的疼痛，跪在地上捡起自己四散的衣物，哆嗦着把衣裤重新穿回身上，Poe看见被弄脏的上衣把它翻过来套在身上，他抖的太过厉害，穿裤子的过程就变得格外难堪漫长，Kylo Ren冷眼旁观他的滑稽一举一动，当Poe终于平躺在地板上拉好那该死的拉链时候仿佛已经过了一个世纪，等在一旁的男人用原力提起暂时无法直立的飞行员，把他重新按在拷问椅上，给他戴上枷锁和镣铐，然后头也不回的大步走出了审讯室。

 

磁力门闭合，审讯室安静下来，照明灯自动切换到了节能模式，Poe听见了自己的心跳和呼吸声在黑暗中无限的被放大。他精疲力竭，身心饱受创伤，内疚和屈辱要把他的五脏六腑都灼烧殆尽，这感觉一时半会儿不会消退，但他已经再流不出泪水，黏腻的汗水浸透了背心，冷冰冰的贴服在后背上，他的内裤被染的一塌糊涂，有滑腻腻的液体从他的穴口流出，沿着大腿根部滑下来润湿了裤管。Poe觉得冷。额头上裂开的伤口一跳一跳的疼，让他睁不开眼睛，昏昏沉沉半梦半醒。

但是他的思维在不受控制的狂奔着，纷复杂乱的念头和不成句子的词汇在他的脑子盘旋，失去了颜色的回忆断章和只存在想象中的情景走马灯似的闪现着。慢慢的他听见有个声音在他的脑海中大喊着，一声大过一声，一遍又一遍，终成为振聋发聩的呐喊，你得想办法补救你的错误！！

是的，飞行员想，抓住任何机会，做什么都可以，怎么样都好，但是一定要离开这里。得补救我的错误。

得想办法补救这一切！

审讯室的门再度开启，感应灯的光照加强，有气流抚过飞行员的脸颊。

Poe睁开眼。

我得想办法补救这一切。粼粼火光于飞行员棕黑色的眼底燃亮。

 

——The end——

 

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞说明：
> 
> 刚开始开着个脑洞的时候我的想法就是如果Poe的父母以前是参加过恩多战役的，而且Poe曾经是新共和国星际舰队的指挥官，那么他应该会跟Ben solo有联系，一边写的时候一边科普了一下官方，按官方的说法就是Poe和Ben Solo是认识的。（官方真·大手）  
> 不过我还是按照一开始的脑洞，写的是在学生时代Ben→Poe。Poe知道Ben solo是Organa将军的儿子，但是没有见过他，因为Ben接受的是绝地教育，再加上Poe又比Ben年长，所以两人并没有什么交集，不过Poe是个天才飞行员，当时在学院里很有名，算是同龄孩子们中的明星学员？  
> 所以两人的关系，呃，就像一个普通学生和总是会作为学生代表上台讲话的学霸，学霸不会认识普通学生，但是普通学生肯定都会认识明星学员。所以，Ben单方面的认识Poe，Poe并不认识他。  
> 然后我又加入了科普中提到的，Organa很喜欢Poe的这个设定，想写一写这孩子吃Poe醋。感觉母亲总是对别人家的孩子好。来表达Ben那种对Poe羡慕嫉妒恨的感情？（加一点点他自己没有察觉的爱慕之情= =+）  
> 电影里，Kylo Ren 对Rey说，别怕，我也会感觉到，貌似原力的作用下挖掘记忆是双向的，所有Poe看到的第三视角下的自己的记忆其实是Ben Solo的。
> 
> PS.那个不明男性角色是我在百度词条里看说Poe的一个队友死于第一秩序的炮火，所以就脑洞代入了一下。


End file.
